Revelations of Time
by wonderkid100
Summary: Greg House never wanted responsibility and he sure as hell never wanted a kid. That's why pretending Chase was the father would be better for all of them… That's what he was trying to convince himself anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Revelations of Time**

_**Disclaimers Note:**_I don't own House M.D so don't even bother trying to sue me okay! But I do have some sort of claim on Hugh Laurie being British an all lol :P

_**Authors Notes:**_ Well this is my first House story and I hope it doesn't totally suck! So please read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated but no flames as they just will be used to roast my marshmallows!

_**Additional Notes:**_Sort ofspoilers for episode '6x8 Teamwork' then it goes AU.

_**Summary:**_Gregory House never wanted responsibility and he sure as hell never wanted a kid. That's why pretending Chase was the father would be better for all of them… That's what he was trying to convince himself anyway. HUDDY, CHAMERON romance and HILSON Friendship.

**Chapter One**

Six Years Ago

It was nearly midnight and after being kicked out another bar in town, Gregory House found himself stood outside Allison Cameron's apartment. Lazily he brought his hand up to knock and when there was no answer he knocked and knocked again until a bottle blonde in baggy baby blue pyjamas finally answered.

"Cameron!" House slurred.

The female doctor rolled her eyes at him. "What do you want House!"

"Can't a guy just pop round to say hi?

"No," she replied, rubbing her eyes. "Are you drunk?"

House leaned against the door frame and grinned. "Maybe," he shrugged. "Can I come in now?"

Cameron sighed and let the man in; he collapsed into the sofa whilst she walked off into the kitchen. His eyes scanned over the living area it was pretty bare, but that was to be expected seen as she had been living with her husband Chase for the past year. Soon to be ex-husband, he mentally corrected.

"You were wrong you know!" He called out. "About what you said earlier, me corrupting Chase."

Emerging from the kitchen carrying two mugs, Cameron silently sat down next to House and handed him a mug. It was hot chocolate, he would've preffered whiskey but this would do.

"He does see right and wrong," he went on saying. "That's exactly why he let that Dibala guy die and that's also why he's beating himself up about it."

"Mmm-hmm…" Cameron murmured into her mug.

"I get it if you don't want to rejoin the team, but stick around for Chase's sake."

Cameron set her mug on the wooden coffee table and studied House's face in amazement.

House screwed up his face, "What?"

"Are you actually thinking of someone other than yourself?"

"Just stop staring at me and say that you'll stay. Pretty boy will be of no use to me if he's moping around all heartbroken."

"Drink your cocoa, then I am calling you a cab," she said, House started to drink his drink then she asked him, "So why are you wandering around drunk instead of drowning your sorrows with Wilson?"

"Because," snorted House, "Wilson's a girl he'll want to talk about emotions and how I like Cuddy."

Cameron raised her eyebrows with interest. "The man finally admits that he has feelings for his boss."

"Shh," House drunkenly pressed a finger to her lips, "I didn't say that." He started to giggle, "But she is hot."

Cameron silently deduced that the older man was way more honest when drunk, but then again most people were. "It really gets to you, seeing Cuddy playing happy families with Lucas."

House to put his cup on the table, "Wrong."

"Her not acknowledging you've changed after coming off the Vicodin?" Cameron paused, waiting for House to answer but he didn't, she carried on, "You're not upset she isn't in love with you, you're upset that she doesn't love you as a friend anymore. And she's not going to with Lucas on the scene."

"Ha! Who cares? I don't, love is for suckers you of all people should know that. Remember when you loved me?"

"How could I forget?"

"I think you still do. You want me Cameron," House said in teasing voice. "Admit It!" he shouted a bit to loud in his drunken state, while pointing his index finger in Cameron's face.

"Now you're the one who's wrong." Cameron replied, pushing House's finger away from her.

"I'm never wrong."

"There's a first time for everything."

House didn't have a witty comeback for this one; he put it down to the alcohol affecting his brain, so instead he busied himself in drinking his cocoa.

"So if I was to ask you on a date?" He asked after a moment.

"I'd say no."

"What if I was to kiss you?"

"Just shut up and drink."

"No." House stated setting his mug down, then without another word he pressed his lips against Cameron's.

"House," she murmured, pushing him away. "You're sloshed and I've just split up with my husband."

House didn't care; he never did. "I'm not complaining." He leaned over to kiss Cameron again, at first she didn't move against his lips, but slowly gave up protest and responded by kissing him back.

It seemed she cared as much as him.

Not a lot.

***HOUSE M.D*HOUSE M.D*HOUSE M.D***

The next morning House awoke with a splitting headache, which was unsurprising considering the amount, he drunk last night.

Last night.

What happened last night? He remembered going to Cameron's, they had spoke about something, then he'd kissed her, then they'd...

He suddenly realised he was not in his own bed, he was in Cameron's. Maybe she slept on the sofa, he told himself. He lifted up the covers; he was naked apart from a pair of socks. So much for the 'her on the sofa' theory.

Then he noticed his clothes folded neatly on the end of the bed with a post it note on top of them. He picked it up and read it.

'_House, as you read this I'm probably at the airport. I left some aspirin on the bedside drawer. _

_Allison x _

_P.s when you next get your chance tell Cuddy how you feel before it's too late.'_

House rolled his eyes and screwed up the little yellow paper. He flopped back on to pillow and starred up at the ceiling. God, he could do with another drink right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelations of Time**

For the disclaimer's etc see chapter one!

_**Summary:**_Gregory House never wanted responsibility and he sure as hell never wanted a kid. That's why pretending Chase was the father would be better for all of them… That's what he was trying to convince himself anyway.

_**Additional Notes:**_Goes AU after episode: '6x8 Teamwork'.

**Chapter Two **

Six Years Later

Cuddy walked into House's office with her seven year old adopted daughter Rachel not far behind her. "Did you steal Rachel's DS thingy? "She asked House, who was sat with his legs propped up on his desk tapping away on the gadget in question.

House glanced up quickly, "Maybe."

"Give it back."

"Yeah Uncle House!" added Rachel. "Give it back!"

House sighed he'd left his own gaming device back at the apartment he shared with Wilson. He got up and limped across the room to reluctantly give the DS back to the little girl.

"Thank you," Rachel said before contently leaving.

"What happened to teaching your kid to share?" House sulked.

Cuddy chose to ignore him, "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course," House smirked. He and Cuddy had been dating on and off for the past two years after Lucas had lasted longer than expected. It was only within this past six months things had started to become more serious. "My place at eight."

"And Wilson's defintely going to be out this time?"

House pulled her towards him and began to slowly wrap his hands around her. "Defintely, even if I have..." he trailed off as a little boy had appeared, in the floor to ceiling length window pressing his chubby little hands up against the glass.

"Is there something you want to tell me Cuddy? Like maybe a secret love child?"

Confused, Cuddy looked around and saw the child "Ha ha," she deadpanned. "The poor little love is probably lost."

House went outside to the boy. "Oi kid beat it will ya, you're ruining the vibe for me and m'lady."

"Are you Mr House?" Asked the boy, looking up at him. Bright blue eyes, messy brown hair and a cheeky smile. He seemed familiar.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" House was curious. The boy responded by pointing to the glass door reading _'Gregory House M.D: Department of Diagnostics'_.

House curiousness changed into surprise. "You can read that? How old are you?"

The boy thought for a minute the held up his hand. "This many years."

"Five?"

"Yeah."

By this time Cuddy had joined them, "Are your parents around?" she asked the boy.

"Mommy," said the boy and he pointed to a woman running down the corridor.

A frantic brunette ran up to them. "Conan," she addressed the boy, squatting down in front of him. "What have I told you about just running off like that?"

"Sorry Mommy."

"Cameron?" Cuddy sounded shocked.

"Mommy?" House was equally shocked.

The woman stood up, it was indeed Cameron, "Hi" she greeted, pushing a look of hair behind her ear.

Cuddy gave her a hug. "Allison it's been too long." She nodded at Conan. "Way too long, what brings you here?"

"I have an immunology conference nearby tonight; I thought I'd visit whilst I'm in the area," Cameron explained. "Well I see you've met my son Conan. Conan this is my old boss Gregory House and his boss Lisa Cuddy."

"You're pretty," said Conan, sticking out his hand to Cuddy.

She blushed slightly and shook it. "You could learn a thing or two from Conan, House," Cuddy replied, with a pointed stare at House.

House didn't reply straight away, in fact he hadn't removed his gaze from the boy since the word 'mommy' had left his mouth. "Who's the father?"

Cuddy elbowed him in the ribs. "Subtlety is not your friend."

Cameron exchanged a look with House. "Its okay he has a right to know, former boss and all," she added.

Suddenly Cuddy's pager went off, "Oh I am meant to be in a meeting right now. Cameron we'll catch up later nice meeting you Conan." She glared at her boyfriend, "and House, honey be nice." With that she quickly headed off to the elevator.

"Honey," Cameron teased once Cuddy was out of sight. "I see someone finally got their act together."

House was far from amused, "I asked who the father is."

"Who's whose father?" Conan piped up.

Cameron ruffled her son's hair. "Never you mind." She looked into the empty diagnostics conference room next to House's office. "Team working on a case?"

"No case; Taub, Foreman and Thirteen are on lunch break and pretty boy has been head surgeon for the past three years, so now that's out the way time to answer my question."

"Not in front of Conan," she said just making sure her son didn't hear.

House looked down at his could be son. "Hey kid, who's your daddy?"

"I don't know." Conan shrugged. "Do you?" he asked, hopefully.

"Sorry kid," House pouted. "Your mommy won't tell me either." He seemed to be joking around for Conan's sake, but knew that Cameron could tell he was losing patience.

She squeezed her son's shoulder gently. "Hey Conan how about you go and wait in House's office why I speak to him."

"About my daddy?"

"About grown up stuff nosey." She held open the door with one hand and ushered him inside with the other."Why don't you play with House's giant tennis ball. I'm sure he won't mind."

House looked at the oversized read and grey tennis ball sitting on his desk. He nodded, "Go ahead kid just don't smash anything"

"Okay." Conan grinned and bounded off.

House and Cameron went into the conference room. Nothing much had changed, even the white board used to jot down ideas still stood as it had many years ago.

Cameron went over to the sink and proceeded in making two cups of coffee. It really was like leaving had never happened.

House leaned against the conference table looking through the glass wall into his office. He smiled at Conan's attempts at doing keepy uppys; the kid could only manage four at the most, but every time he failed, he just patiently tired again.

"Six years and the same old team eh?" Cameron said, appearing next to him with coffee.

"Why not?" He took one of the mugs from her. "You've got the black one, the Jewish one and the slowly dying bisexual one. It works, but I still have yet to find another pretty boy Australian."

"Oh so you haven't replaced the good looking sensitive one yet?"

"I don't remember having one of them, just an over emotional chick. You might know her!"

Cameron rolled her eyes and slapped him gently on the shoulder. "Very funny!"

"It's not meant to be funny," He said in-between sips of his coffee. He nodded towards Conan. "So, are you going to tell me who the dad is?"

Cameron shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

House looked her in the eye. "Like Duh!" he said. "Of course it matters. Unless I just imagined we had sex six years ago."

"You were drunk."

"So I just imagined we had sex?" he asked, "Because last time I done that I ended up in rehab and I don't fancy going back…"

Cameron sighed, "We did have sex okay, but we used protection."

"So I'm not the father?"

"No, Chase is."

There was a few minutes of silence as they watched Conan until House broke it, "You're lying, everybody lies." Conan's brown hair and blue eyes told House the boy was his, but on the other hand Cameron's brown hair and Chase's blue eye told him otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelations of Time**

For the disclaimer's and stuff see chapter one!

Oh and this is a quick shout out to my Awesome Beta reader /Human fire extinguisher Emma!

_**Author's Note:**_Thanks for all the reviews and I'm going to keep all suggestions in mind… I know there was some confusion about the labelling so I shall be happy to clear it up… the pairings are subject to change nothing is as I would say set in stone yet! But the story was listed under House and Cameron because even if they may or may not get together they are the two main characters!

_**Summary: **_Gregory House never wanted responsibility and he sure as hell never wanted a kid. That's why pretending Chase was the father would be better for all of them… That's what he was trying to convince himself anyway.

_**Additional Notes:**_Goes AU after episode: '6x8 Teamwork'.

**Chapter Three**

Like a high school, gossip always travelled fast around Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital especially if said gossip was initiated by Dr House or involving Dr House.

Robert Chase had been on a break, chilling in the doctor's lounge playing foosball with Dr Carmichael when he'd been informed of today's hot gossip topic: _'Dr Cameron has been spotted hanging around Dr House's office along with a little boy.'_

At first Chase was unsure whether to believe this rumour, it was just a rumour after all plus, he wouldn't be surprised if this was just another of House's cruel pranks. But just in case there was the small chance there was some truth behind this rumour her might as well check it out.

The Australian made a bee line down the corridors towards his former boss' office; stopping only once to give a lost, elderly patient direction to the nearest toilets.

After what seemed like a mile long trek he finally reached his destination. A young boy of about five was playing happily in House's office, whilst in the conference room House and Cameron seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion.

Chase froze at the door, blinking several times and sub-consciously pinching himself. Nope, this wasn't a dream. The rumour was true; his ex-wife, the woman he never stopped loving was right here, right now.

He momentarily pondered the notion of going to change to make his self more presentable as blue scrubs were less than flattering and Cameron was looking above par, her natural brown hair bouncing around her shoulders whilst she was clad in a deep red halter top and light blue hipster jeans. He found it amazing how such simple clothes could look so amazing depending on the wearer.

Lost in his thoughts, Chase realised it was too late to go and clean up as House spotted him, then rolled his eyes making Cameron turn round to look. A small smile appeared on her face.

The smile that made Chase weak in the knees every time.

With a deep breath he boldly pushed open the glass door and entered the room. "Allison…" he just about managed to spit out, feeling the less desirable feeling of being a love sick teenager again.

"Robert," Came her response. Chase sensed that she was as unprepared for this conversation as he was. Good.

"Greg." The older man suddenly interjected. Two pairs of eyes fell upon him. "Oh sorry," he said. "I thought we were randomly saying the names of people in this room."

Chase ignored him, turning his attention to his ex. "Why are you here?"

"I'm speaking at an immunology conference nearby so I thought I would come and visit everybody."

"Oh." This was not quite the answer he wanted to hear, but really what was he expecting? Cameron to say leaving him was the biggest mistake of her life and they should get back together? Yeah right.

There was an awkward silence, even House was quiet, and then it was broken by a crashing sound coming from the office.

"Conan!" Cameron quickly darted into the adjacent room.

"Conan?" Chase repeated, and then he figured that must have been the little boy he saw playing happily. Who exactly was that kid anyway?

"Oi, your brat better not of broken that!" Said House. Grabbing his cane he followed Cameron into the smaller room where Conan had managed to pull House's red and white Les Paul electric guitar from its stand in the corner of the room.

Chase watched as House tended to the instrument as Cameron did to the boy, her boy, her 'brat' as House had put it.

The words _'Cameron's son'_ floated around his head for a moment as he processed them then they changed into _'mine and Cameron's son.'_ It made sense the boy, Conan was his name, looked about the right age.

No, Chase shook his head; Cameron wouldn't have kept this from him. He was not the dad, surely.

"Robert, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Cameron's voice dragged Chase away from his thoughts. He looked down at the boy dressed in blue shorts and a baggy white tee.

"Y-your son," He stuttered.

Cameron nodded, "Robert this is Conan. Conan honey, this is Robert Chase."

Chase squatted down so he could face the boy who may possibly be his son. "Hey buddy, you can call me Robert or Chase, which ever you prefer."

Conan looked confused. "What's wrong with your voice mister?"

Chase couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's innocence. "Nothing is wrong with it, it's because I'm from Australia"

"Like Roo?"

"Roo?"

"The kangaroo from Winnie the Pooh," explained Cameron helpfully.

"Then yes just like Roo," said Chase making the boy smile excitedly, Chase smiled too and stood back up.

"Cute Kid,"

"Sure is," said House emerging from his office. "But aren't you a little bit curious as to who the sperm donor was?"

Despite his poor choice of wording, House was right. "Yeah I am actually."

Cameron exchanged a 'shut your mouth' look with House, but before she could say anything they were interrupted by the arrival of Foreman, Thirteen and Taub, returning from their lunch break.

"So there I was when this..." Thirteen was saying, when she noticed Chase and Cameron. "Did I miss the reunion invitation?" she looked at Conan "And who's the House mini me?"

"No!" said Cameron a bit too quickly. "He's Chase's mini me!"

"Conan's my son?" Chase said.

Taking a seat, Taub quietly said to his two colleagues, "Have I entered the Twilight Zone?"

"I'm thinking," Foreman also took a seat, "more like an episode of Prescription Passion."

Thirteen leaned against the table and folded her arms, studying the boy. "But the kid looks so much like House."

"Don't you think we would've heard by now, if House and Cameron got it on?"

"Foreman's right," agreed Taub. "There is no way that man wouldn't have bragged about tapping that and it was before he got with Cuddy."

Thirteen wasn't convinced, but went back to watching the drama unfold anyway.

Conan tugged at the blue trousers of Chase's scrubs, "I'm your son, so that must mean you're my daddy right mister?"

"I think so," Chase replied, then he glared at Cameron. How could she keep something like this from him?

"I-I am so sorry…" she began to say, but she was cut off by House.

"Maybe we should get a DNA test?" The older doctor said. "I mean really it could be anybodies."

"Shut up House!" Chase growled. "This is none of your business!"

"Hey! Shut up is not very nice to say mister." Conan scolded.

"Yeah mister!" House jabbed Chase in the chest using his came. "Say sorry!"

"I'm sorry House," Chase said through gritted teeth, only for the purpose of Conan.

"Robert can we please go and talk in private?" Cameron asked.

With a quick look at the clock that hung on the wall, Chase nodded, "Yeah I have about half an hour. What about Conan?"

"Er… do they still have the day care?"

"There's no need for that," House jumped in. "I'll watch Junior. The kids just love Uncle House."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to disturb you and your work," said Cameron.

"Right now my work consists of avoiding work."

"Fine," Sighed Cameron defeated. She got down to Conan's level and explained to him that she was going to have another 'grown-up' chat with Chase and to be good for _uncle_ House.

Chase noted her emphasis on the word uncle. _Weird_, he thought.

"We can go talk in one of the empty patient rooms." He said, leaving the conference room.

"Sure." Cameron nodded and turned back to wave at her, no _their_ little boy.

***HOUSE M.D*HOUSE M.D*HOUSE M.D***

Cute, is what came to mind when he saw that one of Conan's top milky teeth were missing. Every time the boy smiled that gap toothed smile, the diagnostician couldn't help but think of that word.

"Mommy doesn't let me drink soda," Conan explained, as he walked next to House with a can of coke grasped in his chubby hands.

"Doesn't she now." House took a sip from his own can of Fanta. "Well I'm not mommy."

The little boy looked up with his toothy smile, "That's cause you're uncle House."

House didn't say anything until they got to the office adjacent to his own. "Hey kiddo can you tell me what this says?" He asked pointing his cane at the golden letters across the wooden door.

Conan tiptoed to see the words better, then after studying them he opened his mouth to answer, but changed his mind; he done this several times before confidently saying, "Dr James Wilson department of _Oncoology_."

"Oncology," House corrected, though he was still impressed.

"If you're looking for Uncle Jimmy he's down in the clinic where you're meant to be in the next five minutes. Just thought I'd remind you as mom is in a meeting."

House rolled his eyes and turned round to see Cuddy's evil incarnation standing there. Complete with the famous hand on hip pose. "Go away brat," He said.

"Don't make me tell mom you're being mean again!" Rachel warned and House mimicked her in a high pitched tone making Conan laugh.

She looked the noy up and down studiously, "And who are you?"

"I'm Conan," he replied.

"Conan who?"

"Conan Mason Cameron."

House cocked an eyebrow. His middle name sounded like Maison and from his vast knowledge of languages he knew that Maison was French for house. Either Cameron was high when she named him, or was it some sort clue or maybe he was thinking to much into this.

"Hi Conan, you can call me Rachel. Are you House's patient?"

"No he isn't," answered House. "Now will you go and spread your 'boss's daughter authority' somewhere else, we're busy."

The seven year old narrowed her eyes, "I hate you sometimes Gregory House."

"Now where have I heard that before?"

"I am so telling mommy off of you!" Rachel huffed stomping away.

House grinned. "Now that Conan is going to be one feisty woman. I suggest you steer clear of that type when you're older." Conan just slurped his soda, then an idea struck House. "Hey, do you want some candy?"

"Yeah!" replied Conan, his blue eyes lighting up.

***HOUSE M.D*HOUSE M.D*HOUSE M.D***

"I want my mommy!"

House watched from behind the wall as Conan stood in the middle of the clinic room wailing as instructed.

"Where is she!" The boy kept crying, fake tears forming in his eyes.

As planned, Glenda, the nurse manning the nurse's station left her post to tend to the 'lost child'.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"My mommy said not to talk to strangers."

Whilst Conan turned on the water works, House snuck into the station and ducked behind the desk.

That tub of suckers was around here somewhere.

Bingo.

House spotted the stash on a shelf, next to some files along with a bottle of Ibuprofen.

Double bingo.

He pocketed the tablets, even though his leg wasn't causing him that much pain lately, it never hurt to be prepared.

He popped up from behind the desk about to give Conan the thumbs up when Wilson emerged from one of the exam rooms.

"Uh-oh," House grumbled as he quickly got down again. Damn Wilson he always ruined everything fun!

"That's me done for the day Glenda." House heard his best friend say, "Who's that?"

"I don't know; he just appeared out of nowhere crying that he wants his mom."

Conan stopped crying. "You're Dr James Wilson the man who does _oncoology_."

House sniggered. The lad must be reading the _'oncoologist's'_ name tag.

"It's oncology," Wilson corrected. "How do you know that?"

"Your door told me!"

"Huh…?"

House pictured Wilson's confused look in his mind and forced himself to suppress a chuckle. He carefully peeked over the desk to make sure Glenda and Mr 'Kill joy' were distracted, and once he was certain they were, he stood up and casually walked away, poking his tongue out at a nosey kid with his arm in a sling who gave him a weird look.

Like he'd never seen a cripple stealing a jar of suckers before!

House made eye contact with Conan before disappearing around the corner where he made his way across the lobby, went down a small flight of stairs where he'd told Conan to meet him when the 'swag' was successfully snagged. He didn't have to wait long until he was accompanied by his partner in crime.

"Mission accomplished kiddo." He tucked the tub under his arm so he could give the boy a 'low' five.

"How'd you escape Glenda and the _'oncoologist'_?"

"I said I found mommy then ran!" Conan explained, sounding proud of his accomplishment.

"Well done, little man," House said.

He went down another small flight of stairs, followed by Conan, and through a door which lead to an empty lecture hall.

It was the same one he'd used years ago when hosting the survivor like challenge to find new fellows. Even the piano he had put in here back then was still in its place, despite Cuddy's many orders to have it removed. Dating the boss did have its perks.

Conan stood in front of the black boards where the lecturer usually would. His eyes scanned the rows of desks going upwards. "This is just like at the cinema!"

House set his cane and the jar on one of the desks. He took out two suckers, a red one for himself and an orange one for the boy.

"Catch." The candy flew through the air and Conan just about managed to catch it.

"Thanks," he said as he sat on the steps, "What happened to your leg?"

House sat next to the boy and pulled the strawberry flavoured sucker from his mouth with a 'pop'. "Injured it ages ago," he simply answered. As smart as Conan seemed to be for his age he highly doubted he knew the definition of an infarction, the real reason of House's leg problems.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes,"

"You should put a band aid on it. That always helps me when I hurt myself."

The kid gave his toothy grin with a look of sincerity in his eyes. House could do nothing, but smile back, "Thanks I'll keep that in mind kiddo."

Conan looked happy to help. He stuck the sucker in his mouth and stared at the blackboard in content.

House fiddled his own sucker stick in between his fingers, as he tried to figure out what the child next to him was thinking.

Despite Cameron's denial there was a possibility this child could be his son. He could understand why she would rather Chase be the father, but still he was curious and didn't appreciate being lied to. But maybe, just maybe, Cameron wasn't lying, perhaps she truly believe her ex-husband was the 'baby daddy'.

Oh well it wasn't anything a DNA test wouldn't prove, or better yet…

An idea suddenly struck the diagnostician.

"Hey kid let me see the back of your head."

"Huh…?"

"Come on, I'll give you all the suckers just not the red ones."

Conan nodded excitedly, "Sure!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Revelations of Time**

For the disclaimer's see chapter one!

_**Author's Note: **_Wow I haven't updated this story in like forever, but seeing as House is coming to an end *cries* I thought it makes sense for this story to come to an end too. So, hopefully I will finally get around to wrapping this up. Also it's an excuse for me to re-watch all the seasons! ;) Also, after watching the latest season, I realise that the birthmark in question wouldn't be on the back of the boy's head but I thought I'd leave it like that, because if I changed it to where it really is it would pretty creepy for House to check out lol.

_**Summary:**_Gregory House never wanted responsibility and he sure as hell never wanted a kid. That's why pretending Chase was the father would be better for all of them… That's what he was trying to convince himself anyway.

_**Additional Notes:**_Goes AU after episode: '6x8 Teamwork'.

**Chapter Four**

It was an unusual day at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, even more so than usual. That's what Remy 'Thirteen' Hadley thought anyway. It wasn't everyday that an old colleague turned up with a kid claiming it was her ex's. Although if you asked Thirteen, junior looked suspiciously like her boss, and judging from her boss' behaviour he could see the resemblance as well.

"This is like a story line from one of them tacky day time dramas," she muttered, marching into the diagnostics conference room. Her two male work mates were sat at the table engrossed in a card game. She dumped two sealed plastic bags in front of them.

"This is it."

"This is…" Taub put his cards down, picked up one of the bags and studied its contents. "An empty can of cola."

"And Fanta." Foreman poked at the other bag. "Am I missing something?"

"Nope," Thirteen took the bag from Taub and shook it to reinforce her explanation. "These cans are going to give us the answer whether House is that kid's dad or not; so are you in?"

It seemed Taub wasn't.

"Have you completely lost it? What happens when House and Cameron find out we've been conducting DNA tests? And that it was just to try and prove your crazy theory!"

"Unless one of us tells, they're not going to find out; it's not like I'm going to send these to the lab under their names. Plus how many times has House intruded in your personal life?"

"I'm in," this argument appeared to be enough for Foreman. "And so is my cash, $100 say's Chase is the father."

"A bet eh?" Thirteen smiled. "You're on, but I haven't got his DNA to test."

"Don't worry, I'll sort that out." Foreman returned her competitive smirk with his own.

"Fine, but if you're so confident you won't mind if I raise it to $200. I know House is the dad."

"You have yourself a deal."

They turned to Taub; he shifted uncomfortably in his seat before sighing in defeat, "Two hundred on neither House nor Chase being the sperm donor."

"You're on," Thirteen shook his then Foreman's hand. "This will be the easiest $400 I've ever made."

***HOUSE M.D*HOUSE M.D*HOUSE M.D***

Cameron sat on the side of a hospital bed watching as Chase paced around the room, occasionally stopping to start a conversation which just ended up as sighs and looks of frustration directed at Cameron. She could tell he was angry with her, but he had every right to be. He finally stopped, arms folded.

"When you found out you was pregnant, why didn't you tell me? You could have phoned, sent an email, heck you cold have even sent a letter."

"I'm sorry, I was scared and I didn't know how you would react." She wasn't lying, just unbeknownst to Chase, conveniently leaving out the 'not wanting to face House after sleeping with him before leaving' part.

"What sort of man do you take me for?" He growled. Cameron stepped back, a scared look on her face. Chase tried to calm his tone just a bit. "I would never deny my son, because of how we left off."

"I know and I can't apologize enough." Tears began forming in Cameron's eyes. Chase tried to feel no pity. He was the one that had missed out on vital years of the child's life not her.

Chase paced around a bit more in silence before joining Cameron on the side of the bed. He offered her a tissue from his pocket. "What did you do when you left?" his tone became softer; as much as he wanted to hate her, he couldn't bare to make her cry. He knew he still loved her and always would, and thinking of _their_ son confirmed his beliefs. Cameron smiled slightly as she took the tissue to wipe her eyes.

"After I left I went to stay with an aunt in Burbank and managed to get a job at Ronald Regan Med Centre, then shortly after I found out I was pregnant. My aunt helped me a lot, so I could still go to work."

"Any boyfriends?"

"A couple, nothing serious though. How about you? Girlfriends that is."

"Not at the moment." Chase shook his head. "Conan, he seems like a good kid."

"He is and he's smart, he knows how to wrap people around his little finger when he wants something; don't let them big blue eyes fool you." Cameron's smile grew; Chase had seen this look many a times on the face of mom's talking proudly about their children.

"Kids," Chase finally cracking a slight smile. "Does he have any hobbies? Interests? Anything like that?"

"He loves soccer and music. I was thinking about getting him piano or guitar lessons."

"I can play a bit of piano," Chase said. "I could teach him perhaps."

"Yeah, Conan would like that."

"When's your speech?"

"I have one in two days and another in a week."

"You and Conan should come over for dinner tonight," he offered. "I would like to get to know him some more."

"Sure," Cameron jumped at the chance. "What time should we come over and have you moved?"

"About seven and no, same old apartment," he said, and then added, "That we used to share."

Cameron nodded, then she looked at her watch. "I should be getting back to Conan."

Chase nodded and they left the empty patient's room, bumping into Dr Wilson as they did.

"Allison!" He said, surprised. "Good to see you."

"You too James." Cameron smiled, hugging the oncologist. They had never been that close, but they had worked together on cases on more than one occasion.

"You haven't seen House yet have you? He's stolen my iPhone and he's not in his office, doctor's lounge or the cafeteria."

"Haven't seen him since..." she quickly cut herself off, "...he's gone AWOL with my son? That's just great. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him."

"Huh?" Wilson looked confused. "_Your_ son?"

"_Our _son," Chase corrected, thus unknowingly confusing the other man even more. "Five years old, brown hair, blue eyes, baggy white t-shirt and…"

"Blue shorts," Wilson finished. "Yeah I think I've met him he was by the clinic crying that he wanted his mommy, then he ran off claiming he'd found her…" he trailed off remembering something else, "Then Glenda said someone stole the jar of suckers."

"What has a jar of stupid suckers got to do with my son?" Cameron snapped, her voice sounding near frantic. "Where did he go Wilson? How upset was he? Just wait until I get my hands on House!"

"Allison," Chase said abruptly, getting her attention, he nodded at Wilson. "Let the man talk."

Wilson smiled a thank you at the blonde and said, "I think your son's okay and I think I know where he and House are hiding out. Come on." He motioned for the ex-couple to follow him. After a few steps he stopped to ask, "Do you guys really have a son or am I being Punk'd?" He glanced around as if expecting Aston Kutcher and MTV camera crew to jump out of nowhere.

***HOUSE M.D*HOUSE M.D*HOUSE M.D***

There were only half a jar of suckers left in the jar when they were busted, but House didn't mind he found out what he'd needed to know. So without protest he handed the boy back to Cameron and as promised gave him the whole jar (minus the red ones as agreed) much to Cameron's dismay.

"So Cameron and Chase have a kid," Wilson mused as he walked into House's office.

"Yup." House tipped a pocketful of red suckers into his desk draw and pulled out an iPhone. "Here." He said giving the expensive gadget back.

"All you can say is _'Yup'_?" Wilson asked whilst checking his phone for any external damages.

"Cameron appears after all this time with a kid claiming its Chase's, and you're not at all interested?"

"What can I say?" House shrugged sinking into his desk chair.

"One kid, two parents; it's boring."

"Fine, I'll see you later." Much to Houses relief Wilson turned to leave, but then changed his mind. "Hold up, you can't not find this interesting. It's in your nature to find this interesting."

"Great," House muttered.

"You know something," Wilson scratched his chin. "But what do you know exactly?"

House watched the oncologist walk around the room momentarily then come to a halt. "Go on then Sherlock, what do I know exactly?"

Wilson frowned, "I'm not sure yet. Something about the kid maybe? Why Cameron's kept this from Chase?"

"The boy has the same birthmark as me."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf?" House snapped, "I'm the brat's father not Chase. Conan has the same birthmark as me on the back of his head just like my natural father has…"

"Not to question your sanity or anything, but aren't you forgetting an important factor in being Conan's dad is having sex with Conan's mum?"

"Wow is that the sort of logic they teach you at oncology school?" House's voice oozed with sarcasm much to Wilson's dismay. "Because that sort of knowledge could change the world."

"Try and be serious House."

"I am; we did have sex the night that she left. I went round there drunk, I think we spoke a bit then we did the deed." He paused a second, looked at Wilson then added, "And no I was not hallucinating."

Understandingly, Wilson was gob smacked. He quickly looked around the office seemingly checking that nobody was eavesdropping. "Just say you are the father, does anybody else know this?"

House subconsciously rubbed his left thigh. "Not that I know of. Cameron seems convinced it's pretty boy's. She told me that we used protection, but obviously not." The pain in his leg started rising to a six out of ten on the pain scale thus warranting meds. He poured out an ibuprofen tablet from the bottle stolen earlier with the suckers. After dry swallowing it, he decided one was not sufficient enough so took a second.

Wilson sighed, "House…" He began in his trademark _'concerned/here comes the lecture'_ tone of voice signalling for House to interrupt.

"Don't start," he said. "My leg hurts due to physical reasons like an infarction for example, not because of your psychological _'I'm stressed'_ theories."

"You just found out you have a son."

"Really? Because Chase just found out he has one as well. Maybe we can start a 'father's of Cameron's kids' group and compare notes."

"Are you going to tell Chase?" Wilson asked, choosing to ignore House's sarcasm.

House noted that true to form Wilson was getting nervous about a situation which didn't even involve him, so he decided to lay off the with the sarcasm for a bit."No. Cameron obviously wants Chase to be the father and he seems to be willing to take up that role."

"But," Wilson took a seat in the recliner in the corner of the office. "what do you want House?"

"Are you going to go all psycho-therapist on me?"

"Probably."

"I want," House suddenly felt vulnerable, he quickly shook it off and tried to sound nonchalant. "The kid to be happy I guess and for me not to have to pay some hefty back payment of child maintenance."

"I get that," commented Wilson. "The happy bit I mean."

House nodded absently. Rolling his over sized tennis ball across the desk hand to hand had suddenly became very interesting. "Chase is a plank, but he can do all that father son rubbish like teach Conan how to kick a football or how to ride a bike."

"And you can teach him how to rock out an electric guitar, how to get the high score on like every video game you play..."

"…How to steal candy among other things and when he's a bit older how to unhook a girls bra with one hand." House raised an eyebrow. "Actually I'm starting to see why Cameron would rather Chase be the baby daddy." Despite the meant to be joke in his words his tone sounded far from humorous. He was already fed up with this conversation.

"House!"

"You can go now Dr Phil." House oicked up his tennis ball and threw it forcefully towards the younger doctor who just about managed to catch it.

"Fine," Wilson got up and dropped the ball onto the seat. "Just don't do anything stupid and do not screw this up House."

House rolled his eyes as he watch Wilson's back as he left. He was fed up with this situation now too.


End file.
